


Splash!

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweltering hot day in upstate NY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash!

**Author's Note:**

> As always I own nothing and it is all part of my imagination!
> 
> Thanks for the little group of gutter friends that helped me get this down on paper today!

It is another hot day in upstate NY, the humidity is high and that, paired with the ever climbing temperature, means that it is almost unbearable to be outside. Yet they still are. Richard is in the hammock, comfortable, reading through his stack of books for the upcoming play, Carl right under him, rolled into a donut and happily asleep. Lee is over by the barn, the door open and he is trying to organize all the stuff he has just randomly tossed in there. Their new dog, Ned is eagerly trying to "help" Lee as he moves boxes, tools etc. around, which basically means the dog finds something to pick up, runs around with it and then drops it where ever.

Lee is just wearing cargo shorts and some old boots, it is too damn hot to wear anything really. He wipes his brow again and looks frustrated at the canine, sighing "you know, Ned, you are not really being helpful, buddy". Ned looks at him and barks, crouching down, wanting to play. Lee shakes his head an laughs "no, I don't have time to play with you now, I need to go pick up all the shit you put everywhere and we still need to wash the tractor". He reaches for his phone in his back pocket, checking the time, it is late afternoon, no wonder it is so damn hot.

He puts the box he was holding down and wanders towards the farm house, Ned in tow. He rounds the corner and walk into the secluded yard off the back porch, a nice lawn surrounded by a hedge. They have acres of land and you have to access their property by a dirt road, but they still love the privacy the hedge seems to give them. 

Richard is still reading, only wearing some old, worn shorts too, his glorious upper body on display, his dark chest hair a nice contrast to his skin, which is more tanned than ever after 3 weeks up here on the farm. He looks up and smile at his husband "hey.....all done?".

Lee snorts "ha......I hardly got anywhere" and he points at Ned, who is busy sniffing in the hedge "that duffus made it worse, he put shit all over".

Richard sits up "well, he is still a puppy" and Lee plops down in the hammock next to him, putting his arm around the Brit "don't I know it" and he yells out to Ned "hey! Don't poke your nose in there too much, remember when you tried to pick up a hedgehog last week?". Richard leans on to Lee a little and they exchange a soft kiss.

Carl lifts his head at all the noises, looks at his parents with sleepy eyes and then slowly gets up, struggling a bit. Richard is on his feet right away, helping him all the way "come on, old boy......there" and he pets Carl's head "yes, you are a good boy". Carl wags his tail, looking at Richard with total devotion and then stretches and yawns.

Lee chuckles "I think you love him more than I do sometimes".

"Maybe I do......we can relate, we are the old ones in this family".

"Whatever, Rich, you are not old.....not at all".

Richard rolls his eyes, but doesn't comment any further. He wipes his forehead and looks at Lee "is it me or is it bloody hot today?".

Lee glances over at the thermometer, hanging on one of the support beams on the porch "well it is close to a 100 and with the humidity, it is just plain awful......want a drink? We should probably put Carl back in the house and Ned can stay there too, so we can actually get the barn clean".

They all walk back in the house, Richard walking behind Carl to make sure he gets up the ramp fine. Lee has built a small ramp on the front and back porch, to help the aging canine get up and down and they permanently carry a camp in the back of their SUV.

The cool air hits them as soon as the door opens and it feels heavenly. Carl goes to the tile by the fireplace and lays down and Ned trots in the bathroom and they can hear him drinking out of the toilet. Lee points to the water fountain drinking bowl, sitting by the dogs food bowls in the kitchen "should we be offended?".

Richard chuckles "yes, we should, that thing cost $75". He grabs a pitcher out of the fridge, looking at Lee "lemonade?".

A pause and then Lee looks back at him "don't we have a white wine in the wine cooler?".

The Brit crooks an eyebrow at him "on a Sunday afternoon?".

"Why not, we only live once".

Richard goes in the mud room where the little cooler is sitting on the counter, bringing back a bottle of white wine "well, you know me....I'll never turn down a glass of grape juice". He quickly uncorks it and reaches for two glasses in the cupboard, pouring the light golden liquid into them. He hands Lee a glass and they sit down on the chairs in the kitchen, sipping their wine. 

It hits the spot and Richard makes a happy noise and Lee looks at him and grins "good, huh?".

"It is splendid" and they quietly talk, Richard telling Lee about what he read today. After a while longer, they both get up, Lee putting the rest of the wine in the fridge and they head out the back door. They walk to the barn again, Richard's hand finding Lee's, their fingers lacing together. No words are needed, they look at each other and both know what the other would say. It is that quiet understanding of the deep bond and love they share.

They help each other pick up the stuff Ned spread all over the barn floor and outside. The sun is beating down on them both and they are sweating profusely. 

Richard looks at Lee when the task is done "now what?".

"Wash the tractor?" and the tall American jumps on the orange beast and backs it out of the barn, over by the outdoor faucet. It is covered in caked on mud and dirt, Lee had insisted on trying to dig another pond, but ended up giving up when it got too muddy and he never got around to finishing the job.

Richard screws on the high powered spray nozzle to the hose and can't help but squirt Lee as he comes around the tractor wheel. It is just a tiny bit, but Lee squeals "oh no, Crispin.......you didn't just do that" and he charges at Richard. He drops the hose and takes off "I didn't mean it, Lee......you know I don't like water",

"Well you started it" and Lee laughs deeply and picks up the hose, squirting in Richard's direction, hitting him a little bit. Richard puts his hands in the air "ok, I surrender, truce?".

Lee nods "ok, fine" and Richard comes back over and they help each other get the tractor clean. Richard spraying as Lee scrubs with the big brush. It is sweltering in the sun and the few drops of water and mist, that do hit them every now and then, feel really good. They finally get done and Lee goes to put the brush back in the barn. Returning, he rounds the corner and gets hit square in the face with hose.

"ARGHHHHHHH, Rich......" and he sees the back of his husband as he runs for cover, trying not to trip in his flip flops. Lee runs after him and passes him, straight for the car, much to Richard's surprise. Lee opens the trunk and produces two giant super soaker water guns "I think we should play fair here, equal amount of weapons" and he tosses one to Richard. He sees the questions in the Brit's eyes and shrugs "I bought them in case the nephew and nieces visit".

Richard shakes his head "somehow I don't buy that, Grinner......but whatever......." and he points at the yard "okay.....rule is, stay within the landscaped yard and fence area, deal?".

"You're on, Crispin" and they both fill up the guns at the faucet, look at each other and scramble away, both counting out to 10. 

An epic battle is set into motion and they spend the next 20 minutes, squirting each other over the fence, around the hedge and the tractor, both laughing and screaming like little kids. They are both drenched, their shorts clinging to their bodies, but the water feels so good and they have so much fun. 

Richard is crouched down by the tractor wheel, looking for Lee, his finger on the trigger of the soaker, ready to blast his opponent. He is listening for sounds and whips around when Lee roars and comes charging from the barn. Lee aims, but nothing and he stops, realizing he is out of water. He looks up, but when he does, Richard blasts him in the face and yells "match point, Grinner......I win".

"Oh no, you don't....." and Lee drops his weapon and comes running straight for Richard, who turns around, almost loosing his footing in his flip flops and he takes off, into the secluded yard, letting out a scream "LEE! No! Game over......I can't run in these shoes......I'm old......I....umphhhh" and he is dragged down on the soft grass when Lee tackles him from behind.

They roll around and it turns into a wrestling match, both of them struggling to gain the upper hand. Lee is winning, but that goes out the window when Richard reaches up and tickles Lee, right under his ribs on his sides. He reduces to a giant pile of giggles and squirms "ha, ha, ha......Rich, stop.....arghh, ha, ha, ha......ok, ok....you win".

Richard stops and they look at each other, they are tangled more or less together and Lee has tears in his eyes from laughing. Richard's eyes are sparkling too, his beautiful blue eyes looking at at Lee with mischief and love. 

They are both breathing a bit hard and the mood changes as they lay there. Richard lets go of the soaker, tossing it over by the hammock and the next thing they know is that they are kissing each other like they are drowning. Hands are groping and tucking at hair, their tongues wrapping around each other and wet kissing noises can be heard,

Rolling around on the grass, Richard ends up on top of Lee, their chests pressed together and still kissing each other deeply. He rolls his hips against Lee's, making them both groan when their erections bump each other and make contract through the fabric of their soaked shorts. Richard thrusts a bit harder and the lust takes over as he kisses his way down Lee's long beautiful neck, his veins bulging slightly as he puts his head back.

Lee has a firm grip on Richard's hair and groans when the Brit sucks on his pulse point, before continuing south, over his broad shoulders, licking and kissing the freckles found there and then down over Lee's chest. Richard flicks his tongue over Lee's nipples and Richard grunts when he feels Lee's cock twitch against him. Lee encourages him south and moans when Richard nips on his sides and then sits up, to quickly unbutton Lee's cargo shorts. 

It turns out is is quite the task to free Lee from the wet shorts, but after both of them huffing and puffing, they finally manage to get them down and off Lee's long legs. Lee lays back down, his erection standing proud, his tip, swollen and leaking already. He can't help but run his hand down his own erection, curling his fingers around himself and he looks at Richard, as the Brit stares, swallowing hard and then hurrying to shed his own shorts.

Lee yanks Richard back down on top of him, both of them sighing when they meet skin to skin, their cocks rubbing against each other. It feels so good and yet it is not quire enough, Lee hooks a leg under Richard, flipping them over and he is down by Richard's crotch right away, looking at his beautiful cock. Lee lowers his head and inhales his scent and then surprises Richard by licking his balls first, before going for his erection, licking a wide path from base to tip, feeling Richard's pulse and throb under his tongue. He gets to the tip and uses his tongue to push the foreskin all the way back and then licks fast over the exposed head, earning several moans and sobs from Richard.

Richard is a moaning mess within minutes as Lee swallows him down and he begs Lee to slow down "ughhhhhh......ohhh god.......Lee, please.....not yet....I'm not ready....." and Lee finally takes pity on him, popping off him and scooting back up to share a passionate kiss. 

They finally need air and Richard props himself up, leaning over Lee and sliding his hand down Lee's body and quickly finding his aching cock, wrapping his fingers around it and moving them up and down. Richard spreads the precum steadily leaking from the tip, creating just the right slickness and friction. Lee closes his eyes and concentrates on the sensations in his groin area and how Richard's hands feel wrapped around his hardness. 

Richard picks up his movements and kisses Lee again "so fucking hot, love.......seeing you like this" and he thumbs over Lee's head, making Lee arch his back and he grabs Richard's arms "please, Rich.....I want you to fuck me, please.....".

"With no lube?" and he crooks an eyebrow at Lee, while still stroking him.

Lee motions "ugh.....ohhh yeah.......ohhh......my shorts......lube in one of the pockets".

Richard stops moving his hand "seriously?".

Lee opens his eyes "why did you stop? And yes, seriously.....I stuck some of the little travel packs we ordered like a 100 of on ebay by accident".

"You ordered, if I remember" and Richard resumes his stroking of Lee's cock, going slightly faster.

Lee opens and closes his mouth, his breathing picking up "I blame you, I hit two zeros instead of one, but you were licking my ear at the time".

"I was horny".

"You are always horny, Rich and will you please get on with it...".

"So impatient" and he lets go of Lee, rolling down to fish the lube packet out of Lee's shorts. He sits up and turns, stopping in his tracks, Lee is already on all fours, his ass in the air and he is touching himself in long strokes. Richard tears the packet open with his teeth and crawls back up, putting some on his fingers and goes to work on getting Lee ready. They have had a lot of sex, so it doesn't take long and Lee is soon a withering mess when Richard brushes over his prostate over and over.

"Fuck, Rich....just put it in me already, stop messing around......ooohhhhhhhhh......fuck" and he leans over, biting his own hand from the pure pleasure Richard is giving him. He whimpers when Richard removes his fingers. Richard quickly applies more lube to his own cock and lines up, slowly starting to push into Lee.

It is way to slow for Lee and he knocks the breath out of Richard when he pushes his hips back with force, making Richard balls deep within seconds. Richard is leaning over him in surprise, panting "bloody hell.......fuck......ohhhh" and he regains his bearings and grabs Lee's hips, slowly starting to thrust into him.

Richard goes slow at first, but that is soon not enough, he picks up the pace and tries to aim for that one spot inside Lee. A series of profanities fly from Lee's mouth and Richard knows he has found the spot, he moves faster, his moans mixing with Lee's "ohhh fuck....ohh yeah, right there, more, harder.....ohhhh.....more love......fuck.......so close". 

Lee feels Richard's hand wrap around his cock and moves it in rhythm of his thrust. A few more strokes like that and he is sent over the edge with a deep, guttural groan of pure pleasure as he spurts over and over, his warm cum splattering over the grass and Richard's hand.

Richard feels Lee convulse and it sends him into climax, he goes even harder and thrusts as deep as he can, groaning "ohhhh fuck........ohhhhhhhhh" as he empties everything he has into Lee, collapsing against him.

They are both panting wildly and Richard pulls them to the side, laying them both down, his arms wrapping around his lover and nuzzling his neck, croaking "bloody hell, Lee".

Lee lets out a laugh "I second that.....fuck, that was good.....ohhh god" and they lay there a bit longer, trying to catch their breaths. 

Rustling in the hedge makes them both look over and they both freeze as a hedgehog appears, staring at them both. Richard very gently pulls away from Lee as he caresses his behind, aware of the sting as he withdraws. They both get up slowly, helping each other as they watch the tiny critter, still staring, kind of frozen. It blinks and then suddenly scurries off, along the fence and it is gone.

They embrace and share a tender kiss, Richard motioning "I think we might have traumatized it for life".

"Maybe...along with a couple of other animals" and Lee taps Richard's shoulder, motioning towards the house. 

The window facing the back porch is filled with two dogs, Carl and Ned have jumped up on the couch and are both staring at them.

Richard blushes and Lee laughs, dragging Richard with him over to the outdoor shower behind the bushes by the hammock. Lee built it last year more for fun, but they have actually discovered how much they love it in the summer.

Lee turns on the water and pulls Richard with him under the lukewarm water and they embrace in a tender kiss. Richard rests his forehead against Lee's, mumbling "I love you" and Lee kisses him again "I love you more".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading another smutty piece!


End file.
